


Just Let Me Try

by Liberty_Belle_Zero



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty_Belle_Zero/pseuds/Liberty_Belle_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi Uchiha is the head of a respected gene institute.  The raven is calm, collected and doesn't open up to anyone.  Then there's Deidara, a blonde haired bombshell who has lots to say and will never be afraid to speak his mind.  When the two meet under strange circumstances, Deidara can't help but feel drawn to the Uchiha.  But the Uchiha claims to be straight and only seems to want Deidara for his business...  Can Deidara convince the raven to not only fall in love with him, but also that they can work it out if Itachi just lets Deidara try?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blonde and the Raven, First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is one of my first fanfictions and I intend to update it weekly, or more if I get a lot of people really into it. Let this be a warning ahead of time though, things will get intimate over time and I do intend to have a lemon in one or more of the chapters at some point. However, I will most certainly write in the notes of the chapter I put the lemon(s) in so if it bothers you, you can just skip that chapter. In this particular chapter, the only thing you have to worry about is a bit of cursing. :P Enjoy and please give me some feedback! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> ~Zero
> 
>  
> 
> Also! I do not own Naruto and its characters, those rights go to Masashi Kishimoto!

 

The blonde haired man sighs, feeling the warmth of his drink slowly spreading through his body.  His slightly clouded blue eyes scan the crowd of people on the dance floor, wild music playing and multi-coloured lights flashing all around.  The stench of sweating bodies rubbing against each other filled the air, but the buzzed Deidara didn't notice nor care.

Some of the people in the club were regulars, a few of which the blonde recognized.  But it wasn't any of these people that caught Deidara's eye, it was the lone man standing in the corner with raven-black hair pulled into a low ponytail with bangs framing the side of his face.  Even though the rather tall male was glaring about at everyone and everything, Deidara didn't care.  Or, perhaps he was a bit too buzzed to really notice as he stumbles over.

"Whatcha doing here?  Looking to take someone home with you, hmm?" Deidara slurs out to the raven haired male who was leaning on the club's wall.  The man's strange, sharp red eyes look the clearly drunk blonde up and down, seeming to be trying to contain his annoyance.

"No, I'm here supervising my little brother.  As for the second part, I don't swing that way," the man retorts, clearly wanting Deidara to beat it.  But the blonde was oblivious, too busy staring into the man's odd red eyes.  They were a deep red with three coma-looking black marks going in a circle around the rim of the red iris, not to mention the obvious pupil in the center of his eyes.

"Don't be so cold, just accept yourself.  I know you want me, hm."  Deidara answers with a dumb grin, still getting no visible reaction from the taller man before him.  It's only when the blonde suddenly hunches over that the formally dressed man reacts, shoving the blonde away so that Deidara's vomit doesn't land on his expensive shoes.  As the blond vomits, he balances himself by placing his hands on his knees.  When the blonde straightens up, the palms of his hands are visible to the raven haired male whose surprise comes through in the form of a simple blink.

"What are those on your hands?" The man asks, making Deidara meet his gaze again.  The blonde stares at him for a moment longer before a wide grin splits across his face and he chuckles, holding up a hand and having the mouth on said hand stick its tongue out.

"What is your name?" The raven haired male asks next, still no emotion coming into his voice or appearing on his features.  Deidara then drops his hand that the other man had been staring at, only to cross his arms a second later.

"You aren't getting my name until you tell me yours, hm."  The drunk blonde bargains, seeming to almost pout.

"Itachi.  Itachi Uchiha," the raven finally states, clearly not pleased at having to give his name out.  Deidara grins, feeling as though he had won something from the out of place man in a sharp business suit.

"Well then, Itachi, its nice to meet you.  I'm Deidara, hm."  Deidara answers, ordering another drink which is brought to him by a cute, yet sluttily dressed waitress.  It was no surprise in a club like this one.  Deidara quickly downs the drink, his drunkenness only increasing.

"Do you not have a last name?" The Uchiha frowns.  Deidara simply blinks back at Itachi, finding it hard to process his words even though he could see the raven's lips moving and hear a mixture of words.   The blonde sways lightly on his feet, clouded blue eyes no longer able to focus on anything.

"I asked-" The Uchiha's distant voice begins, Deidara watching the stoic man's lips move but no longer hearing anything.  His blurred vision trails off to the dance floor and through the crowds of people once more before everything altogether goes black.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Deidara slowly begins waking, the first thing he is aware of is an unrelenting pounding in his head.  He sits up slowly, last night slowly coming back to him... or at least some of last night, anyways.  He recalls a rather gorgeous raven haired male, hitting on the raven and then... nothing.  Still, he couldn't be definite on the man's attractiveness, booze could make anyone look hot.

With a grunt, Deidara swings his legsover to the floor, still sitting on the bed.  He sees he's still wearing the black jeans he had on from last night, though his black leather jacket had been removed which left him in a deep grey, almost black, fishnet shirt.

Deciding to go find out where he is, Deidara carefully gets up and uses the wall as a support as he makes his way to the closed bedroom door.  Swiftly opening it, the blonde steps into the hall and heads down it in the only direction he can as the other direction is a dead end.  Reaching the end of the hallway, the hallway opens up to a spacious living room that makes the blonde stop in place and widen his eyes in amazement.

Wherever he was, he certainly wasn't home.  Oh no, his place was no where near as fancy and expensive-looking as this place was.  He had thought the bedroom was fairly nice, but the living room was probably worth just as much as Deidara's whole house... err, apartment.  The living room had a nice tanish carpet with beige walls.  A fireplace decorated one end of the living room as well as a huge flat screen TV pressed against the center of the long wall of the living room.  Facing it was both a three person couch and a two person couch.  There was a lot of other expensive looking décor in the room, but Deidara's attention was drawn to something else.

There, coming out of a room just beyond the living room, was the same man Deidara had met last night.  Only this time, the Uchiha was wearing nothing more than a towel around his lower abdomen.  Beads of water trail down the raven's muscular chest with his long, wet hair hanging down behind his back, no longer contained by the dull red ponytail he had been wearing the night before.

In a word, Deidara was stunned.  The attractiveness of the man before him seemed divine in beauty, and Deidara wasn't even drunk anymore!  While Deidara had been with a few guys and girls, mainly one night stands, he had never met anyone like this so called Itachi.  Itachi held a bold, arrogant and confident air about him that left Deidara both breathless and even a bit frustrated that someone could have such control over him.

"There are pills for your headache on the kitchen counter for you, as well as some breakfast.  Meet me back here when you're finished."  Itachi says in his sharp, almost business-like tone.  Deidara simply nods, unable to find his voice as the raven continues on his way down the hall Deidara had come from, disappearing into a room that Deidara assumes is Itachi's bedroom.

It takes a moment for Deidara to snap out of his trance-like state.  He blinks and shakes his head, trying to get everything to process in his pounding head,  Ah!  The pills the raven had mentioned!  Those could solve his hangover problem and then he could start to sort through everything.  One problem; where was the kitchen?  With a sigh, Deidara starts to explore, moving through the living room and heading down a hallway opposite from the one he had come from.

After passing a bathroom and laundry room, Deidara finds the kitchen.  It was quite hard to miss with its modern look, the floor made of speckled black tiles; the counters sharing the same coloured tiles.  The cabinets were a light grey in colour, the refrigerator a dull silver and the stove a suitable black.  There was also a good amount of décor items, neatly organized kitchen utensils plus many other things, but Deidara didn't care about any of that right now.

He heads right over to the counter where a plate of eggs, bacon and hash browns sit, blue eyes widening at the sight of it.  The amount of food on this plate had to be about as much as Deidara had in two meals!  Curse his low budget... Before eating, he grabs the two pills sitting by the plate and pops them simultaneously into his mouth, downing them both with a swig of orange juice that had been sitting on the counter.  Deidara picks up the glass of orange juice and the plate of food, walking over to a nice, dark wooden table on the other side of the kitchen.  To his surprise, there was already silverware and a place mat lain out in a spot on the table for him.  Grinning, he sits down in that spot at the table, eating as the light streaks across the room from the multiple windows adorning the walls.

Finishing up the spectacular meal, Deidara places the glass and plate by the sink.  He then heads out of the kitchen, making his way slowly back down towards the living room.  He takes a deep breath just before he reaches the room, determined to not let the raven take his voice away again.

There, in the living room, the Uchiha was casually sitting on the two person couch, reading a book of some sort.  As Deidara takes a seat on the other couch, Itachi places his book down on the coffee table.  Deidara glances over at it, seeing the cover that made it look like a horror story of some sort.  It didn't surprise Deidara that the dark looking Uchiha was into horror stories with his dark hair and sharp red eyes... wait a second.  Instead of the red eyes he had seen last night, the raven's eyes were now a deep black, seeming to hold no feeling at all.  Deidara is about to ask about it when Itachi speaks up before him.

"Feeling any better?"  Itachi asks, feet flat on the floor with his elbows resting on his knees and his head resting on his hands.  The raven was now dressed in some fancy business pants and a dark coloured dressy type top.  Everything about the man scream business and luxury, which made his question seem a bit out of place coming from him.

"Loads better, thanks."  Deidara politely responds, leaning back into the extremely comfy couch.  "But, I have to ask, why did you bring me back to your place, hm?"  Deidara asks, blue eyes watching the raven and hoping for even a flicker of emotion in response to his question.  Deidara's hopes were not met, though, the Uchiha remaining unfazed.

"Do you know who I am?" Itachi asks back, making Deidara frown.  What in the world did the Uchiha mean by that?  Was it some kind of trick question?

"Itachi Uchiha?" Deidara replies, still frowning as he didn't know what was being expected for an answer.  A flicker of amusement briefly goes through Itachi's eyes before vanishing and returning to a deep, almost sullen sadness.  Deidara wonders what the raven is thinking, but decides it’s better not to ask.

"Yes, I am indeed Itachi Uchiha.  But I'm also the owner of the Uchiha Institute of Gene Mutations."  Itachi explains, dark eyes holding Deidara's confused blue one, the blonde's left eye being hidden by his long blonde hair.  Deidara opens his mouth and then shuts it, everything falling into place,  He jumps to his feet quickly, anger practically radiating off of him as he points an accusing finger at Itachi's face.

"You brought me here just to experiment on me!  I can see it in your eyes that make me so sick, you're judging me just because I'm a little different!  You don't see the actual me, you just see someone with a strange trait that can make you richer than you already are!  Well, you know what, hm?  Screw you and your fucking institute!"  Deidara yells at the Uchiha who still showed no emotion even after being yelled at.  This only angers Deidara further who storms from the room, walking past the kitchen to the front door.  There, he grabs his black leather coat that was hanging on a coat hook and slips on his black tennis shoes with light blue laces.  After spending a moment figuring out how to unlock the high-tech locks on Itachi's door, the blonde storms out of the expensive home, being sure to slam the door behind himself. **  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After storming downtown and wandering around for awhile, Deidara heads back into the bar he had met the Uchiha in the night before.  It was called "Nite Lyfe," also known as the place Deidara went to when he wanted to have fun.  Still, the blonde wasn't exactly a commoner, he had to work weeknights at another bar though, thankfully, it was only Sunday night now.

As Deidara steps into the bar, he immediately sighs with relief.  No uptight business men here and no one wanting to experiment on him, just plain old people and horny young adults looking for a good time.

Frowning as he goes through his wallet, the blonde sighs and tucks it back into the back pocket of his jeans.  He had none; zip, zon, zero money to spend on drinks.

"May I offer you a drink?" An all too familiar voice says from behind Deidara who jumps around in shock.  As soon as the blonde's bright blue eyes meet the once again red eyes that belonged to Itachi, Deidara scowls.  Couldn't this guy just leave him alone?

"You do realize it's illegal to stalk people, right, hm?"  Deidara growls out to the raven whose expression remains unchanged in the least.  Everything about the Uchiha now pissed Deidara off.  From his lack of emotion to the smug, arrogant air that followed him everywhere, Deidara hated the man's guts.

"I didn't stalk you, I simply figured you'd show up here sooner or later."  Came Itachi's calm reply.  Damn.  Deidara should have just gone home... if it could be called that even.  Oh well, too late now.

"I don't care, just leave me the hell alone, hm!"  Deidara growls, turning his back to the Uchiha.

"As you wish..."  Deidara thinks he hears Itachi say, but isn't certain since the voice is so quiet in the noisy club.  Either way, when he turns back around, the raven is gone.  Relaxing slightly now, Deidara lets out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.  Curse that Uchiha, how did he get Deidara so worked up?  Shaking his blonde head, Deidara morphs into the crowd, engaging in a game of pool and joking around with many others who were drunk.  Even if he didn't have the money to afford drinks right now, he'd still have as fun of a night as possible.

 ******  
******

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****  
**   
**

It was around midnight when the partied out blonde decided to head home.  It was long since dark with the streetlights illuminating the sidewalk on which Deidara walks.  Some might fear being jumped or mugged late night but Deidara had no fear, hands shoved in his pockets for warmth.  He would have no issue beating off an attacker, believing he was stronger than just about everyone.  With those comforting thoughts, Deidara yawns, breath forming a cloud of white in the cold night air.

As the blonde reaches his apartment building, he steps into the still rather cold lobby and begins the short trek up to his room.  While the place was rundown, it was the only place Deidara could afford... Well, in all actuality, he was a bit behind on his payments.  Deidara frowns when he reaches his door, seeing a box in front of it and a piece of paper taped to the door.  Reaching out, he grabs the piece of paper which read:

****

Deidara,

 

I'm afraid you haven't kept up with your payments and time's up.  Your belongings have been placed in the box below and the locks of your now old apartment have been changed.  Best of luck.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  --- Managing

****

 

Deidara blankly stares at the note for a solid minute, doing his best to interpret what the note was saying.  Once it clicks in his sleepy, he scowls and crumples the note up, shoving it into his jacket pocket.  Picking up his box of few belongings, the blonde storms out of the apartment complex, not noticing the bite of the cold wind.  As was his luck, it even began to rain, the freezing droplets splattering both him and the pavement all around.

There weren't really many options for Deidara at this point.  He could stay outside and freeze, go sit in the lobby of the apartment complex until morning or go stay with a friend...  Scratch that last one, he didn't have any friends having only been living here for about a month.  Well, there was one person that Deidara knew wouldn't turn him away.  That person had black hair, seemed quite well off financially, had an arrogant air about him and went by the name of Itachi...  Sighing, Deidara begins walking through the rain towards the Uchiha's house, not knowing where else to go.

 ******  
**


	2. Night Number Two With the Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter #2, a week later just as promised. I'm sorry this one's shorter, I've had a hectic week and didn't have much time to write. Anyways, enjoy and I'll update again a week from now!
> 
> ~Zero

Twenty minutes later, the now entirely soaked blonde is waiting outside Itachi’s door, waiting for him to answer. After a stressful night of being evicted from his own place and having nowhere else to go but Itachi’s, it could be said that Deidara was a ‘bit’ on the cranky side. Expecting to come face to face with an equally tired and irritated Uchiha, Deidara is surprised when the raven answers the door in a tank top and sweat pants, not seeming as though he had just woken up at all.

“How can I help you at,” Itachi pauses to check his black, expensive looking watch, “12:57 in the morning?” Looking into the Uchiha’s black orbs, Deidara had reached a point of freezing exhaustion where he didn’t care if the Uchiha was teasing him or not. All the blonde cared about now was getting into a warm bed.

“I got kicked out of my apartment and am cold and tired and just want a place to sleep; can I sleep here, hm?” Deidara rambles out all in one breath, shaking faintly with cold. A wave of relief washes over Deidara when Itachi looks him up and down before nodding, stepping aside to let the shivering blonde into his house.

Shuffling in, Deidara slips off his shoes and heads down toward the living room where Itachi had disappeared to. There the Uchiha sat, reading a book, with a lamp on and the fireplace burning on the other side of the room. 

“You can sleep in the same room you did last night.” Itachi says without so much as looking away from his book. Deidara simply nods, not sure if the Uchiha could see the nod or not, nor really caring if he could. The blonde then continues on down to his room, eager to get out of his wet clothes.

In his room, Deidara drops the wet box of his belongings on the floor and digs through it, most of it being clothes. Thankfully, the clothes on the top were only slightly damp while the clothes below were dry. Pulling out a tank top, dark sweat pants and boxers, Deidara heads out of his room and down to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Now in his dry clothes after his shower, Deidara leaves the wet clothes he had been wearing in a hamper in the bathroom. On his way back to his bedroom, Deidara starts to pass the living room but stops when he sees the raven still in there, reading away.

“Don’t you ever sleep, hm?” Deidara asks, breaking the silence in the room. At first, Deidara doesn’t think the man hears him since the raven never looks up from his book. But then the Uchiha glances up from his book and shifts his gaze to look out the window, a faraway look in his eyes.

“I don’t sleep well.” Itachi finally answers in a surprisingly soft voice. Deidara blinks in surprise at the Uchiha who was still gazing out the window, seeming to be purposefully avoiding eye contact. After a moment of hesitation, Deidara makes his way over and sits down beside Itachi, the raven now turning his head to watch the blonde with curious, yet cautious red eyes. Wait… red? Hadn’t they been a deep black only a few minutes ago? Deidara wants to ask about it but the Uchiha already seemed uneasy enough by Deidara sitting down by him.

“Can you read me some of your book, hm?” Deidara requests, able to make out a bit of surprise in Itachi’s eyes before it quickly vanishes. So the Uchiha did have emotions… he just hid them well.

“Can’t you read?” Came the frowning Uchiha’s response, making Deidara wince. It was true that Deidara couldn’t exactly read well. He’d simply never been taught. Still, he was sometimes able to understand the jist of things… such as the eviction notice that had been posted on his door.

“Not really… but I’m not stupid! I learned other things verbally, hm!” Deidara sheepishly explains, Itachi clearly trying to hide his surprise. 

“I see… where did you grow up?” Itachi presses, clearly wanting to know more about the strange blonde. But Deidara wanted to learn more about the raven as well and didn’t intend to freely give out information without getting any in return.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me why your eyes change colour, hm.” Deidara bargains, blue eyes locked with Itachi’s red ones. “And don’t tell me they’re contacts, because I know they’re not.” Deidara adds, never moving his eyes from Itachi’s.

“Fine…” The Uchiha finally agrees with a sigh, shutting his eyes and leaning back against the couch. “I have a special… condition.” Itachi begins, reopening his eyes which were now back to a deep black. Deidara watches the man intently, blue eyes silently begging the raven to continue.

“I call my red eyes the Sharingan. I can activate it and deactivate it when I please, though it sometimes activates on its own, especially if I’m angry or feeling some extreme emotion.” Itachi finishes, watching for Deidara’s reaction. The blonde looked very interested to say the least.

“And there are no side effects, hm?” Deidara presses, wanting to get that last bit of information.

“i have poor eyesight… though, when my Sharingan is activated, I can see better than most people. However, having it activated too long can be extremely painful.” Itachi explains without hesitation, always maintaining his cool, collected tone. Deidara nods in fascinated understanding. Nothing really was able to freak him out considering he himself had three extra mouths, two on his palms and one on the left side of his chest. Seeing the Uchiha now watching him expectantly, Deidara takes a deep breath and prepares to share his story.

“My parents sold me to a circus group when I was about six. The man who ran the show kept the others there and me locked up and only let us out to perform in shows. If we failed to perform or performed poorly, we weren’t fed, hm. And yes, the others with me were also ‘freaks’ like me. Sick of being tormented and abused, we worked together on an escape plan. In the end, I was the only one who was able to get away, everyone else being caughten while trying to escape. I didn’t really know what to do once I was actually free so I just kept running until I arrived in this city, hm…” Deidara finishes his story to the raven who was having a hard time hiding his shock.

“Deidara, I’m… shocked to say the least. So, you never even went to school?” Itachi asks, for once Deidara more than able to see the surprise on the raven’s face. The blonde couldn’t deny that it pleased him.

“No… but I’m not clueless on everything, the others I was locked up with taught me some things. I just can’t exactly read, hm…” Deidara answers, feeling a bit ashamed. Still, Deidara was inwardly thankful that the raven wasn’t mocking him for his inability.

“Deidara, where are the others you were caged up with? That’s entirely illegal and someone needs to stop it.” Itachi demands, eyes morphing into those of the Sharingan. Deidara winces under the harsh stare but then shakes his head.

“I’m sorry, but I honestly don’t know. We travelled around doing shows and never stayed in one place for too long, hm. Besides, what do you care? All you seem to care about it finding genetic freaks for your business. Or is that the only reason you want to find my old group, for more people to test, hm?” Deidara growls out, glaring at the Uchiha who only returns the glare.

“Don’t forget whose house you’re staying in tonight.” Itachi retorts sharply. Flinching, Deidara drops his gaze, knowing he couldn’t win this fight. Besides, Deidara was quite exhausted considering how late it was and with everything he had gone through that day.

“Whatever, will you read to me or not, hm?” Deidara asks, not allowing himself to look at the Uchiha. Since the raven is quiet for a moment, Deidara begins to think the answer will be no. It was a rather odd request anyways.

“Fine, but look on as I read. Try to maybe learn a few more words.” Itachi reluctantly agrees, Deidara nodding eagerly and looking up to see that the raven’s eyes had changed back to their deep, mysterious black. As Itachi looks back to his book, Deidara scoots closer to the Uchiha so that he can see the pages.

“You should teach me to read well. I’ve always wanted to be able to, hm.” Deidara remarks, looking over the pages and mentally picking out the words he already knew. He was shoulder to shoulder with the raven having scooted closer, the raven seeming tense for a minute before slowly relaxing.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Itachi simply replies quietly, raising a hand and pointing a finger along the words of the sentences as he read in his smooth, stoic voice. It was only now that Deidara noticed that the raven’s nails were painted black. Even though he was curious as to why, the blonde felt too tired to ask. He thought it looked cool nonetheless.

As time drags on, Deidara fights to stay awake as Itachi continues reading from his horror story. It eventually becomes too much and Deidara shuts his sleepy blue eyes, blonde head moving to rest on the Uchiha’s shoulder. The raven instantly tenses up and stops reading but Deidara doesn’t notice nor care, already being fast asleep….


	3. To the Institute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so so sorry for the late update! A lot has been going on and I haven't had the time to update, please forgive me. The holidays are such a busy time for me! Also, and I apologize ahead of time, my updates from now on will be a bit more random because of how busy I am with school. But, and I promise you, I will not abandon this fanfic. For now, enjoy the chapter that contains a bit of swearing. :P
> 
> ~Zero

The following morning, Deidara wakes up to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking. He sits up from where he had been laying on the couch and stretches, hearing his back give a satisfying crack. Rubbing his eyes with the backs of his heands, the blonde gets to his feet and begins walking towards the kitchen, following the wonderful scent of food.

“Morning, ‘Tachi, hm.” Deidara yawns to the raven as he enters the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. The Uchiha simply nods in response, not seeming to care about the nickname. He was currently standing over the stove, finishing up cooking some scrambled eggs. When they’re done, he distributes them on two plates that already had some bacon on them. The Uchiha then carries the two plates to the table, setting one down in front of Deidara and the other down across from Deidara.

“Looks great. Thanks, hm.” Deidara thanks the raven as the other sits down. Once again, Itachi just nods without giving any verbal response. Not that Deidara minded, he was too busy devouring his food. He wasn’t used to having such nice meals considering how poor he was. Heck, most days he was only able to afford two cheap meals. So if he was going to get a nice meal, he was going to wolf it down and regret not savouring it after.

“Do you have a job?” Itachi asks after a moment of silent eating. He ate in a very manneristic way, not at all to Deidara’s surprise. Deidara quickly swallows his mouthful of food, not wanting to talk with his mouth full. Everything felt so fancy here and Deidara felt the need to at least try to be slightly formal.

“I’m a bartender at a place called ‘Only Thrice.’ Not exactly glamorous but I couldn’t get accepted anywhere else, hn.” Deidara answers with a frown, looking down at his food. It wasn’t easy getting a job when you had no diploma to speak of, or even a birth certificate.

“I see… And what is your last name I don’t believe I ever caught it.” Itachi shoots off the next question. Deidara fights back a rude reply to the nosy Uchiha. He felt as though he were being interrogated and didn’t like it one bit. Still, the blonde couldn’t afford to piss off the one person he could stay with. That is, if the raven had the emotional capacity to be pissed off in the first place.

“As I said before, my parents sold me when I was six or seven to that traveling circus group. I don’t really remember my parents well, much less my surname, hm.” The blonde answers with a hint of annoyance this time as he meets Itachi’s onyx eyes. Being as perceptive as Deidara knew he was, the blonde knew Itachi had picked up on his tone.

“Understood. Well, Deidara, I have a proposition for you. You can agree to a series of relatively painless tests and, in turn, receive a place to stay, food and some spending money.” The raven offers, finishing his food and pushing his plate forwards so that he can rest his elbows on the table. Lacing his fingers together, the Uchiha rests his head on his hands and watches Deidara intently for his reaction. The blonde meets his gaze with a just as intent stare, wishing he could read the raven’s thoughts.

“And if I refuse, hm?” Deidara asks in a smooth, yet challenging voice. Instead of giving a verbal response, Itachi shifts his eyes in the direction of the front door before looking back into Deidara’s visible blue eye. The blonde understands immediately, narrowing his eyes in disgust. How could such a beautiful person be so cold? Wait, did he just think the raven was hot at a time like this? Well, he couldn’t exactly deny it… Damnit, he was supposed to be mad!

“You’d seriously kick me out onto the streets if I refused to go through with a few tests, hm?!” Deidara snaps at the Uchiha, forgetting manners entirely. The Uchiha stares steadily back, showing no response at all to Deidara’s outburst. The blonde grits his teeth, resisting the urge to clock the raven with a fist.

“Afraid so. That’s how the business world works, after all.” Itachi finally answers after a moment of silence, showing no guilt from his actions. Deidara clenches a fist under the table, knowing he couldn’t decline. While it would save his pride to say no and walk out the door, he could hardly pay to keep himself from starving. Besides, he’d be out on the streets as a homeless man. That would, without a doubt, murder his pride.

“Fine, I accept. But I just want you to know that you’re a black-mailing asshole, hm.” Deidara growls out. The raven nods, not seeming at all offended. In fact, Deidara could swear he saw the sides of Itachi’s mouth turn up in a small smile. Deidara can’t help but feel a bit taken aback. Was Itachi getting some kind of sick pleasure out of this?

“Perfect. Be ready to go in twenty minutes flat.” Itachi orders, standing up and taking both of their empty plates to the sink where he washes them.

“What about my other job, hm?” Deidara asks as the Uchiha turns off the water and places the dishes in the dishwasher. The raven then starts to leave the room, making Deidara wonder if he was even heard. But then said man pauses in the doorway, not looking back at the blonde.

“Quit,” Itachi states as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Still slightly stunned, Deidara watches Itachi leave the room. The blonde shakes his head to clear his thoughts, feeling frustrated. What was it about the cocky raven that made Deidara so attracted to him? Sure, he was hot, but there was something more… With a sigh, Deidara stands and starts off towards his room, intending to call his boss and throw in the towel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“You almost ready?” Itachi’s voice says from the other side of Deidara’s shut door.

“Yeah, one second, hm.” The blonde calls back, finishing pulling on his black jeans. He hums to himself, pleased with his dark blue fishnet shirt, black leather jacket and black jeans, of course. Reaching up a hand, Deidara runs it through his rather messy blonde hair. He frowns and clucks his tongue in disapproval. It just wouldn’t do. He opens the door and brushes past an impatient Uchiha who mutters something inaudible as he follows Deidara to the bathroom.

“You take as long to get ready as a girl.” The raven growls, looking sharp in his business suit and dark pants. Deidara simply pouts and holds up a hand in front of Itachi’s face, the hand sticking its tongue out. The Uchiha rolls his eyes abd watches sa Deidara unties his hair, brushes it thoroughly, and then ties it back up in the gravity-defying way that only Deidara could manage.

“There, see, hm? It takes time to look this good.” Deidara smirks in as an alluring voice as he can muster. The raven simply scoffs and turns away, though Deidara is certain the man is checking him out from the corners of his eyes. Whether the raven was straight or not, Deidara wanted the man to fall for him. What would happen if that did happen? Deidara wasn’t sure, but the thought of it excited him beyond words. But, beyond that, was Itachi even capable of love?

“Can we go now?” Itachi’s smooth voice breaks into Deidara’s thoughts. Said blonde quickly nods, slipping past Itachi and heading towards the front door. Slipping his sneakers on, Deidara straightens up and waits as Itachi puts on his black and shined dress shoes. The Uchiha then opens a door to their left, stepping into the room which was the garage. Deidara slowly follows before stopping and looking around in amazement.

There, sitting in all its grace, was a black Cadillac that appeared to be in perfect condition. There was also a dull red pick up truck parked in the garage, but Deidara couldn’t care less about it.

“Please tell me we’re taking the caddy, hm.” Deidara asks hopefully, turning to look at the raven with pleading blue eyes. Seeing the blonde’s expression, a small smirk settles on Itachi’s features. The smirk both pleases Deidara and makes him feel a bit jittery. He was pleased that he could get the raven to express some sort of emotion and the jitteriness came from the fact that the smirk made the Uchiha look only that much more attractive.

“Of course we’re taking the Cadillac.” Itachi snickers before turning away, hiding his smirk from Deidara as he moves to the driver’s side of the car. At first, Deidara felt a bit disappointed that he couldn’t stare at a smirking Itachi all day. However, he assures himself as he climbs into the passenger seat, that he’d find a way to get the Uchiha make that expression again...in time. For now, the blonde relaxes into the passenger seat, enjoying the quiet ride to the institute that Deidara really didn’t want to go to.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Here we are,” Itachi breaks the long silence twenty minutes later, pulling up in front of a large, fancy looking building in the city. Deidara scans the building with a deep blue eye, the other hidden behind his long blonde bangs as always. He is aware of the raven watching his every move intently, but Deidara pays him no attention. Instead, he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and gets out of the car, carefully shutting the door behind him. Once Itachi gets out and locks up the car, Deidara follows the raven into the building and through the halls, into a room that seemed to be the meeting room.

Within the room, around fifteen men a few women were chatting about this and thatm all seated at a huge table that was able to hold all of them. However, as soon as the group notices Itachi, they all fall silent and watch the raven move to take his seat at the head of the table. Deidara hesitates, not sure where he is supposed to go. He eventually moves to stand behind and to the side of Itachi, ignoring all of the curious looks he was getting.

“I have some excellent news.” Itachi begins in order to draw attention to himself.

“Better news than last time when you told- and showed us that you can put people into illusions with your Sharingan?” One man speaks out, several people snickering. Deidara frowns, trying to process what was meant by the statement but failing. All he knew now is that the Uchiha hadn’t been completely truthful about his explanation on what his so called “Sharingan” can do. The raven had said nothing about illusions, the arrogant prick.

Cutting through the blonde’s angry thoughts was the sound of a dull thud. His vibrant blue eyes jump in the direction of the sound, seeing a man with his head on the table, seeming to be passed out. Deidara winces and frowns, not understanding why. He notices everyone staring at Itachi with a mixture of what seemed to be shock and fear. Had Itachi been the one to knock the man out without even raising a finger? The blonde shivers, hoping the Uchiha would never do anything of the sort to him.

“As I was saying,” Itachi starts again, “I have some excellent news. This man beside me has some interesting genetic mutations and has agreed upon being tested on.” The raven explains, Sharingan activated eyes falling on each and every employee around the table. Deidara shifts his weight a bit uneasily, not liking how the raven had said he had “agreed upon being tested on.” Images of being shocked, stabbed and other torturous acts run through the blonde’s mind who shivers once again.

“Connor and Devlon, perform the first series of tests on Deidara.” Itachi orders, looking at the two men he had addressed from across the table. Deidara notes who these two men are, choosing to focus on them instead of letting his mind wander on what the tests would be. Nothing good, of that Deidara was certain.

“Would you like us to set up a room for Deidara to stay in here?” Connor asks in a polite voice, probably knowing that speaking to Itachi in any other way would lead to a punishment of some form. Still, Deidara’s eyes widen in shock at the question. He didn’t want to stay at some stupid lab! Panic runs through the blonde but, before he can speak up, the raven answers the question.

“No, the blonde will be staying at my home with me rather than the other test subjects here. Deidara is… a friend of mine.” Itachi finally answers, Deidara exhaling in relief. Had the Uchiha somehow been able to pick up on his anxiety?

“Y-yes sir.” The man who had asked the question says, seeming hugely surprised as did the rest of the employees. Deidara wasn’t sure why they all seemed so shocked but he frankly didn’t care, boredly waiting as Itachi gave everyone else their duties for the day.

 

“Everyone dismissed.” The raven haired leader finally finishes, getting up and leaving the room before everyone else. Deidara starts to automatically follow him before a hand grabs his arm and stops him in place. His blue eyes follow the arm to its owner, a middle aged man in a lab coat. A slightly younger man stands beside him, wearing the same lab coat.

“I’m Devlon and this is my friend Connor.” Devlon introduces them both, releasing Deidara’s arm. “I promise the tests aren’t as bad as you think they are, either.” Devlon adds with a low chuckle, seeing the unamused look on Deidara’s face. Still, Deidara was quite skeptical about said tests…

 

It was late afternoon when Deidara had been pushed a bit too far. So far, the two scientists had taken some blood for tests, checked Deidara’s eyes, ears, reflexes and other little things. Those things didn’t bother the blonde, it was what they were trying to get him to do right now that Deidara wouldn’t stand for.

“No! I am not going to strip for you both, hm!” Deidara yells, crossing his arms and glaring at the pair of them with enraged eyes.

“Look, just relax. It’s no big deal, people get physicals all the time.” One of them soothes, taking slow steps towards the blonde. Deidara was having none of this though, grabbing the chair beside it and chucking it at the pair, hitting the younger of the two, Connor.

“I’m not just some kid that you can calm down with a few sweet words, hm.” Deidara growls as Connor gets up from the ground where he had fallen. The scientists frown, talking in low voices for a minute. Deidara watches on curiously as the younger one of them walks over to a drawer, pulling something out of it and hiding the thing behind his back.

“What’s that, hm?” Deidara asks with a suspicious curiosity as Connor walks towards him.

“Oh, this? It’s just something that will help you relax.” Connor answers smoothly, pulling out a syringe from behind his back. Deidara did not like the looks of this at all and catches Connor’s wrist with a quick movement just before the needle presses into his arm.

“I’m fine, you’re the one who needs to relax, hm.” Deidara suddenly smirks wickedly, the tongue on his hand mouth coming out to lick Connor’s wrist which the blonde was still holding. The man flinches and lets out a slightly disturbed sound, dropping the syringe on accident as well. Once again with his fast reflexes, Deidara catches the falling syringe with his free hand, smirking down at the slightly shorter Connor who looked beyond terrified.

“There, now lighten up, hm!” Deidara laughs as he injects the syringe into Connor’s arm, finally letting the man’s wrist go. Connor stumbles back into Devlon’s arms as Deidara strides out of the room, intent on finding on Itachi and getting the hell out of this place.


	4. The Raven's Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, chapter 4 is here! There is only a tiny bit of swearing, but there are some sexual references so have fun with that my lovely perverts~
> 
> ~Zero

Wandering around the institute aimlessly, Deidara grows tired of looking for Itachi and barges into a random room. Three people, two girls and a guy look up in alarm from some medical scan they were all looking at together.

“Where can I find Itachi, hm?” Deidara asks, surprisingly calmly. The trio look at each other uncertainly before one of the girls hesitantly steps forward.

“He went home a little while ago, saying one of the two people who were working with you would give you a ride back to Itachi’s.” She answers, now seeming to size the blonde up with her gaze. Deidara scowls at her words, in utter disbelief. How dare the Uchiha just leave him here?! He turns and starts for the door but stops when the girl tells him to hold up. Though slightly annoyed, Deidara turns back and looks at the girl impatiently.

“Itachi called you his friend… is that true? I mean, he has always claimed to have no friends, saying he’d rather be alone.” The girl explains, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Deidara examines her with sharp blue eyes, processing her words slowly as he thinks of a response. Was he really Itachi’s friend? The raven seemed to hate him a little less than everyone else, if that meant anything. He turns away from the curious eyes, standing in the doorway with his back to them.

“I’m honestly not sure, hm. But, if what you say is true, then I guess I’m at least the closest thing he has to a friend.” Deidara answers finally, pleased with his reply as he leaves the room. He wanders around for a short while longer until he finds an exit and heads out of the building, starting the trek back to Itachi’s Sure, he could go back and ask for his promised ride but, frankly, they might make him finish those “tests.” Besides, he enjoyed walking and knew the way since he had payed attention during the drive earlier. 

It was near black out, but Deidara could still see with ease by the moon and streetlights. A few owls were hooting, but Deidara didn’t really notice. Oh no, the blonde was still fuming about the Uchiha. First, the raven doesn’t tell him everything about his Sharingan thing. It wouldn’t have bothered the blonde as much if the Uchiha had simply said he didn’t wish to share. Next, Itachi sent Deidara off with two strangers to perform tests on him. And if that wasn’t enough, then the raven just left him there! Deidara couldn’t wait to reach Itachi’s place and give him a piece of his mind.

Around ten at night, an hour or so later, Deidara reaches the masterpiece that was Itachi’s house. He figures he’ll have to knock, but tries the door anyways. The blonde falls forward into the house when the door, to his surprise, actually opens. Shaking his head and muttering in annoyance, the blonde shuts the door again before storming through the house, looking for a certain Uchiha. Deidara checks every room until there’s but one left- the raven’s bedroom. Without hesitation, the blonde bursts into the room, more than ready to yell his head off. But what he sees when he enters the room makes him stop in his tracks, all thoughts of raging out on the Uchiha now gone from his head.

For there, sitting on the king size bed was Itachi, Sharingan eyes watching the blonde in alarm. It was evident that the raven had been crying, a few tears still going down his face. Deidara simply watches in surprise at first, the gaze uneasily retuened by Sharingan eyes. Inwardly, Deidara panicks, not knowing what to do. Did he just leave like the Uchiha probably wanted him to do? Did he try to go comfort the raven or stay where he was? Taking in a sharp breath, Deidara makes up his mind. He’d been looking for a chance to get closer to Itachi, and this looked like it was it.

Holding his breath, Deidara walks towards Itachi who was watching him like a prey animal watching a predator. When Deidara is only about four feet from the raven, Itachi drops shuts his eyes and drops his head, letting out a breath as his bangs cover his face. Frowning, Deidara swiftly swings onto the bed behind Itachi, wrapping his arms around the man’s muscular stomach. To his surprise and perhaps horror, the raven was actually shaking. While he had no idea what could have put the raven into such a state. the only thing he was concerned with now was getting the shaking Itachi in his arms to calm down. So there Deidara sat, Itachi tense in his arm, savouring the moment that the blonde was certain wouldn’t last very long.

Deidara isn’t sure how much time passed, since time felt as though it had stopped, but the raven eventually relaxes and even leans back into Deidara, taking a shaky breath. The blonde can’t help but smile at this, it was kind of amusing to him how he had gone from wanting to make the raven fall for him, thinking of it as a challenging game, to despising the man, and now wanting to sincerely love Itachi, and be loved back. Emotions were such funny things.

“Itachi… what happened, hm?” Deidara finally asks the question that was burning in his mind. Instantly, Itachi tenses up again and Deidara fears he has just ruined everything. Once again, the blonde mentally panicks, trying to think of what to say now.

“Look, even if it is something personal, who am I going to tell, hm? I just want… to help you.” Deidara finally says, sucking in a deep breath. The blonde figured he had gone too far and was ready to be pushed away. Now where was he going to go? He had no job, no home, no friends…

“It’s my younger brother, Sasuke… He got in a bad car accident and is currently in the ER.” Itachi’s almost inaudible voice cuts off Deidara’s negative train of thoughts. Shaking again now with his voice small and pained, the raven goes on. “And I can’t even go see him, he hates my guts…”

It was all Deidara could do to pull the softly crying Uchiha against his chest. No comforting words came into the blonde’s head, so he decides to speak with actions instead. Laying back on the bed, Deidara pulls the Uchiha down with him. The blonde simply watches the limpItachi laying on his chest, never wanting the moment to end. After some time with Deidara stroking Itachi’s hair, the raven stops shaking and his breathing levels out, clearly asleep.

“Sleep well, ‘Tachi, hm.” Deidara softly speaks, running his hand through Itachi’s luxurious black hair one more time. Smiling down at the peaceful raven, Deidara sighs contentedly and shuts his own eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, Deidara wakes up, stretching his body and sitting up. The blonde frowns slightly when he sees Itachi’s no longer curled up against his chest. Deidara would have written it all off as a dream had it not been for the fact that he was still in the raven’s room. Getting to his feet, the blonde heads back to his own room, putting off finding Itachi for now. Deidara wanted to change first, having gone to bed last night in his day clothes from the day prior.

Not more than five minutes later, Deidara is dressed in black sweatpants and a blue fishnet shirt. He hads out of his room towards the living room since he can hear the TV on in there. Would the Uchiha try to forget last night? Would he thank Deidara? Or… would he possibly blow up at Deidara for taking advantage of the depressed raven? The possibilities rage on through the blonde’s head until he finally reaches the living room.

Itachi was laying down on the larger of the two couches, eyes calmly on the flat screen TV where some horror movie was showing. As soon as Itachi notices Deidara, he looks up at him, black orbs meeting the blonde’s visible blue one. Examining him carefully, Deidara is pleased that the slightly older man is no longer crying, though he did appear rather tired. Then again, the raven always looked tired and stressed. Insomnia and lots of stress did that to people.

Breaking the eye contact first, Itachi goes back to watching the TV without a word. Hesitating on what to do next, Deidara frowns to himself. He had no idea how Itachi felt about last night, the raven showing no emotion and saying nothing either, as always. Trying to think of a way to figure out how the raven felt about it, an idea pops into the blonde’s head. Being his daredevil self, Deidara decides to go through with it.

Deidara walks over to stand in front of the couch that Itachi was laying sideways on, a blanket up to his waist. The raven looks up at him in a rather unamused manner before Deidara quickly slips under the blanket and lays down by Itachi all in one second. With his back against the raven’s chest, Deidara holds his breath. Would he be pushed away? A moment of tense silence passes, the only sound being screams from the movie. Itachi breaks the quiet first with a sigh, slightly adjusting his positionbehind Deidara. Deidara can’t help but grin, knowing the Uchiha couldn’t see it, and feeling as though he had just accomplished something huge.

After laying there with the raven and watching the movie with him for half an hour, Deidara decides to push his luck even farther. The blonde bites his lip and begins to grind his back end against the raven’s hips. A low moan fills the air, Deidara stopping immediately, listening, though the Uchiha is then silent. Smirking now and trying not to laugh, the blonde repeats the motion to see if he gets the same reaction. He gets a reaction alright, but not the one he was expecting. Itachis rolls over on top of Deidara so swiftly the blonde can’t even process what’s happening.

“You do realize this will never work, right?” Itachi says almost boredly, not seeming at all concerned by their current position. Deidara locks his eye with the raven’s deep, seemingly impenetrable black orbs. But Deidara knew better now, he had seen the emotional side of the raven.

“I don’t see why not, hm?” Deidara huffs back, turning his head to look at the TV. He wasn’t watching the movie though, the blonde was looking at their reflection in the screen.

“Simple. I’m not gay.” The Uchiha retorts with a slight scoff in his words. Deidara snaps his head back to the raven, narrowing his eyes with a sharp intensity.

“Bull shit! If anything, you’re at least bi, like me. Find another reason, hm,” Deidara shoots back challengingly. The Uchiha glares down at the unfearing blonde still pinned beneath him. Deidara simply smirks back, unwilling to back off considering how far he had come.

“Fine, I’ll give you another reason. I have a large business and reputation to keep. If people saw me with another guy, and with that a poor, homeless one…” The raven trails off, smirking at the scowl that forms on Deidara’s face. The blonde tries to raise a hand to punch the raven, but Itachi had already smartly pinned Deidara’s arms down to the couch. Itachi slowly lowers his head down to the still fuming blonde’s ear, letting his breath ghost over the younger male’s ear.

“And if that still isn’t enough, I still have one more reason,” the Uchiha breaths, Deidara giving an involuntary shiver beneath him. “We both like to top,” Itachi finishes with that same smirk, Deidara nearly positive that his heart had stopped. Clearly pleased with the reaction he had gotten, the raven gets off Deidara and leaves the room without another word.

It takes a good few minutes of staring at the ceiling before Deidara can get any logical thought through his head. Did the raven actually want Deidara but felt he couldn’t have him for the reasons he had stated? Or, and Deidara frowns at this, was the raven just leading him on so Deidara would stick around? Itachi did want the blonde badly for his business after all… The blonde groans at all of the possibilities, pressing a hand to his forehead.  
“Don’t make us late,” Itachi’s cold voice breaks Deidara from his thoughts. The blonde lets out an annoyed huff of air but stands and gets moving, heading to his room to get dressed. Once in his typical dark, punky attire that always included black jeans, Deidara makes his way slowly towards the kitchen to get some breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been debating if I should put a lemon in here or not. If anyone wants one, just comment and let me know. Otherwise, I'm not sure I'll do one...


	5. Back to the Institute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for not updating this sooner... My schedule has been insane and yeah... Don't hate me! It's a bit of a longer chapter to make up for my recent neglect. Warnings include swearing, a sexy stripping Deidara and OOCness.

"Would you hurry up?" Itachi glares down at the blonde who was sitting at the kitchen table, casually eating. Deidara looks up at the Uchiha with a cool expression. He then simply shrugs and looks back down to his cereal, slowly eating some more and trying not to smile at the raven's impatience.

  
"If you hurry it up, I'll take you out somewhere after work," Itachi offers in the same impatient tone. Deidara brightens up immediately, eager to go somewhere other than the boring institute with the Uchiha.

  
"Deal, hm!" Deidara readily agrees, wolfing down the rest of his cereal in but a minute. After quickly dropping off the bowl in the sink, the blonde grabs his leather jacket and follows Itachi into the garage. They take the Cadillac once again, Itachi driving while Deidara sits in the passenger seat, enjoying the scenery whisking past. The blonde didn't have a license, after all, and couldn't exactly drive... Not that he minded, it was quite peaceful to walk from place to place. He didn't mind having Itachi as his chauffer either.

  
"I got a call from the employees you were with yesterday," Itachi breaks the silence, briefing glancing at Deidara before looking back to the road. "They said you attacked them and ran. I want an explanation," the raven finishes, Deidara feeling his blood boil. Some may have felt guilty for such actions, but not Deidara. Oh no, the blonde was pissed. Why the hell was the Uchiha brat making it sound like it was his own fault?

  
"Excuse ME, hm?! Those sick perverts told me to undress so they could do a physical or something! I did nothing but protect myself, hm!" Deidara fiercely argues, folding his arms over his chest. Not that he'd let it show, but Deidara couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that the raven chose to trust his employees more than his own friend. At least, Deidara had decided that they were friends... but the blonde still wanted more than just that from Itachi.

  
"Deidara, physicals are normal, here, in civilization. But I suppose you haven't been here for very long," the raven sighs. Deidara grits his teeth at Itachi's words. Was he calling him some uncivilized animal? Bah! Deidara didn't care, there was no way he was going through with this so called 'physical exam' and that was that.

  
"I don't care if it's normal here, there's no way in hell I'm stripping in front of people like that, hm!" Deidara snaps before directing his hateful glare out the window, now finding the scenery dull and boring. The least the Uchiha bastard could do was try to understand.

  
"I understand. I won't force you to do something you don't want to." Itachi says quietly a moment later, making Deidara jerk in surprise and wonder if the raven was reading his mind. His shock is quickly replaced with a happy warmth as he smiles to himself. Maybe the raven did care, if only a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone dismissed," Itachi finishes, the assortment of people in the room standing and disbanding out of the room to complete the jobs they had just been given. Deidara shifts his weight a bit uneasily as the Uchiha stands and straightens a stack of papers on the table, leaving them there.

  
"Come, Deidara." Itachi says without so much as looking at the blonde as he strides out of the meeting room. Deidara hastily follows, having to walk fast to keep up with Itachi's long strides. As they go, the blonde tries to keep track of where they are as they wander through the halls. He soon gives up and settles for just following the Uchiha through the seemingly endless array of halls.  
Itachi finally stops outside a room and opens the door to let Deidara in first. The blonde briefly glances around the bland room with little interest. It was practically the exact same exam room he had been in yesterday, nothing worth noting in it. Hearing the door click shut behind him, the blonde turns and watches Itachi curiously, wondering what he had in mind.

  
"Strip." Itachi smirks out the single word. Deidara's blue eyes widen in utter astoundment, having not expected the raven to say such a thing. The blonde opens his mouth and shuts it again, unable to find any words. The still smirking Uchiha leaning against the closed door snickers at the dumb-struck blonde who finally manages to get a hold of himself.

  
"Wha-at?! I thought you said you wouldn't force me to do something I don't want to, hm?!" Deidara manages to stutter out. Itachi simply chuckles, the dark smirk not leaving his face as he pushes off the door and walks over to Deidara who watches in stunned silence as the slightly taller man stops, only inches from his face. The raven gracefully lowers his head near to Deidara's ear, his warm breath cascading down the blonde's neck and making Deidara shudder.

  
"I'm not going to force you to do anything... but I have this feeling that you wouldn't mind stripping for me." Itachi breathes out into Deidara's ear in a husky voice, the blonde shivering once again. Raising a hand and putting it against the raven's chest, Deidara lightly pushes him back a few feet. Meeting the Uchiha's dark eyes with his own blue ones, Deidara takes a deep breath before pulling his shirt up and over his head, letting it fall to the floor. He then locks his eyes with the raven's again, noting that Itachi's Sharingan eyes were back.

  
"Mmh, and what might this be?" Itachi hums as he approaches the blonde again. The raven runs his index finger with a perfectly black painted nail along the stitching over the mouth on Deidara's chest. Deidara lets out a shaky breath, shutting his eyes and simply enjoying himself as Itachi traces the stitching with his cold finger.

  
"Cat got your tongue?" Itachi murmurs into Deidara's ear, the blonde shuddering and opening his glazed over blue eyes. Deidara, to Itachi's surprise, snickers and smirks, grabbing the taller man's wrist and placing the man's hand against the chest mouth.

  
"Not a cat, a weasel, hm." Deidara teases, earning a glare from Itachi. Chuckling, the blonde goes on, "It's just another mouth, hm. Are you really surprised by that?" Deidara finishes, dropping Itachi's wrist but continuing to watch as the raven begins to slowly run his thumb over the stitching.

  
"But why is this one stitched up?" Itachi asks, meeting the blonde's clouded blue eyes. Deidara couldn't help it, there was something about Itachi that drove him over the edge. He wanted more than just a one night stand. And having the raven this close was nearly intoxicating.

  
"I got it stitched up a long time ago for many reasons. It's huge and at a rather inconvenient location for one, hm." Deidara explains to the Uchiha who nods. Then, to Deidara's surprise, Itachi leans over, his lips softly pressing against the strange mouth on the blonde's chest. Just as abruptly as he had kissed the mouth, Itachi backs up and waves his hand in a 'go on' type of gesture.

  
"Pants next," Itachi says as thought it was the most normal thing in the world to say to someone. Heck, he had might as well have said 'good morning.' Deidara slowly obeys, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the fact that the Uchiha was still fully clothed in his fancy business suit. Now only in his boxers with Itachi intently examining him, Deidara shifts uneasily, waiting for the raven to speak up.

  
"If nothing is abnormal elsewhere, I won't make you take off anymore," Itachi offers, red eyes watching the blonde, no emotion showing at all. Deidara smirks and walks up to the raven, pressing his index and middle finger against the man's chest and trailing them slowly downward.

  
"I don't think it's fair that you're still fully clothed, hm." Deidara murmurs lustfully, looking up mischievously at the Uchiha. When the blonde's fingers reach the rim of the raven's pants, Itachi grabs Deidara's wrist with lightning fast reflexes. Leaning down once again to whisper in Deidara's ear, the raven chuckles.

  
"Only the patients need to drop their clothes. Unfortunately for you, I'm not your patient." Itachi snickers as he pushes past the now dazed blonde. The raven gathers Deidara's discarded clothes, tossing them back to their owner.  
"Get dressed and follow me," Itachi orders, Sharingan fading away as the raven slips back into his typical all-business attitude. Deidara quickly dresses before tailing the taller man out into and through the halls once again, pondering where they could be going. Was he going to get to hang out with Itachi in his office for the rest of the day? Or would they leave early to go somewhere?

  
"I'll come by and collect you later. In the meantime, don't fight these next tests or I won't take you out." Itachi's voice stops Deidara's fantasies short. Now snapping into reality, the blonde notices that they've stopped at ANOTHER exam room. How could- no, how DARE the raven just ditch him?!

  
"Nuh-uh! I already told you-" "You don't have to lose any clothes in these final tests. Now get going." Itachi cuts off Deidara, shoving the blonde into the exam room. Deidara swings around to argue but the raven had already shut the door and was walking away.

  
"Bastard, hm," Deidara grumbles as he turns back to look at the other doctors in the room. He didn't recognize any of them, not that he cared. They were all the same in his eyes. Still, he'd decided that he wouldn't fight them... today. Sighing, the blonde takes a seat in the exam chair and leaves himself at the mercy of the doctors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Deidara watches the clock with utter boredom. The doctors had finished poking and prodding him with various needles and Jashin knows what over an hour ago. They had then left a sore Deidara behind, locking him in the exam room to wait for Itachi.

  
"My life sucks ass, hm." Deidara mutters to himself, wishing that Itachi would hurry up already. For lack of anything better to do, the blonde eventually curls up on his side and falls asleep...

"Do you want to go or should I just leave you here?" Deidara jolts awake at the calm, cool voice that could only belong to one person. Sure enough, when the blonde sits up on the exam chair, he spies the raven leaning on the doorway. Deidara yawns, rubbing his eyes and glancing over at the clock which showed that it was late afternoon. Rubbing his eyes yet again, his memories finally come back to him and he points an accusing finger at the Uchiha.

  
"You left me in here for two and a half hours, hm!" Deidara snaps at the unmoving Uchiha. There really wasn't anything that could phase the stoic man.

  
"That doesn't answer my question." Itachi replies, making Deidara roll his eyes. Of all the people the blonde could have fallen for, it had to be the Uchiha. The stubborn, arrogant and introverted Uchiha. Not to mention a person who didn't even seem capable of love.

  
"Yeah, yeah, let's go. But now you have to take me to two places for making me wait so long, hm!" Deidara grins, walking out of the exam room past Itachi. The blonde inwardly cheers. For once he had gotten the last word!

  
"Wrong way." Itachi calls after Deidara who had started down the opposite hallway. The blonde stops and winces, his moment of glory gone. Damnit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" Itachi sighs to Deidara who scowls in response. They had gone to the mall so that Deidara could buy some more clothes. Err, pick out some more clothes for Itachi to buy for him. So far, they'd already been shopping for an hour and a half.

  
"I am not a freaking girl, for the last time, hm!" Deidara snaps quite loudly, making several people around the store stop what they're doing to stare at them. Itachi puts his hands up submissively, the blonde ready to tackle him to the ground.

  
"Fine, just hurry it up. Here's some money for whatever you finally decide to get. I'll be over at the coffee shop across from here," Itachi mutters, shoving a wad of bills into Deidara's hand and leaving just like that. Deidara watches him go, irritated that the raven had no patience but also feeling a little guilty. After all, Itachi was lending him money. An idea pops into the blonde's head and he grins, rushing off to finish his shopping.

"Took you long enough," Itachi remarks as Deidara joins him half an hour later. The blonde simply lets out an annoyed huff as he sits down across from the raven who was on his second cup of coffee. If Itachi had an addiction, Deidara figured it would be coffee drinking.

  
"Close your eyes, I bought you something, hm." Deidara smiles at the raven, slipping the gift out of the bag and hiding it behind his back so that Itachi can't see it.

  
"How kind of you, buying me a gift with my own money." Itachi remarks sarcastically, making Deidara scowl. Why couldn't Itachi just be thankful like nearly every other person on the planet would be? Well, Deidara reminds himself, Itachi wasn't like every other person on the planet. He was for more elegant, attractive and formal. Not to mention impatient, sarcastic and cold, but we all have our faults.

  
"Just shut your eyes, hm!" Deidara snaps, Itachi grinning smugly but obliging to Deidara's demand. Leaning forward, the blonde places the badass, fairly expensive, sunglasses he had bought on the raven, purposefully running a hand through the other man's lush black bangs before sitting back in his chair.

  
"You can open your eyes," Deidara says, unsure if Itachi already had or not. He couldn't see the raven's eyes through the dark lenses of the sunglasses. "Well, hm?" Deidara asks a bit anxiously as Itachi takes off the sunglasses and turns them over in his hands examining them.

  
"I like them, they're of one of my favourite brands. Thank you." Itachi finally nods, slipping the sunglasses back on. Deidara can't help but grin, his heart clenching in delight. He'd actually gotten a thank you from the cold raven!

  
"You're welcome, hm! Say, I was hoping we could go to Nite Lyfe." Deidara requests, Itachi sighing and running a hand through his bangs.

  
"You just love spending my money, don't you?" Itachi mutters, earning a sly smirk from the blonde sitting across from him.

  
"Well, if I don't, who will? Now come on, yeah!" Deidara replies energetically, slinging his bag of new clothes over his shoulder and marching towards the mall exit. Hearing a defeated sigh behind him, Deidara doesn't bother to look back, already knowing the raven was following.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't get it, why do I have to go in? I hate clubs," Itachi mutters as Deidara pulls him into Nite Lyfe with him.

  
"Lighten up, it'll be fun, hm!" Deidara laughs, leaving the darkness of the night sky for the darkness within the club. Itachi yanks his arm free of Deidara's grasp as soon as they're inside, to Deidara's disappointment.

  
"Care to dance, hm?" Deidara offers, holding his hand out to Itachi. All the blonde receives is an unimpressed, if not disgusted look. Sighing, the blonde drops his arm and rest his hands on his hips, sassily looking up at the tall raven.  
"Well maybe I'll just go see if some other good looking guy want to have a good time. How do you feel about that, hm?" Deidara smirks, trying to make the Uchiha jealous.

  
"Am I supposed to care? You can do what you want." Itachi retorts coldly, turning and walking off. Deidara blinks, stunned. His heart ached and he almost wanted to cry. Sure, he was used to being rejected by the Uchiha but never so bluntly and cruelly. Especially after how the raven had acted towards him earlier. His now dulled blue eyes scan the chaotic club and its inhabitants, but the blonde no longer held any interest in partying. Dejectedly, Deidara saunters outside and sits on the steps, ignoring the light drizzle of rain.  Letting out a sharp breath and hiding his face in his hands, Deidara refuses to let himself cry. He didn't know, even now, why he had such deep feelings for Itachi. It was too painful to continue being rejected so mercilessly, his heart couldn't take it any longer. With a deep inhale of breath, Deidara accepts what he has to do.

  
"I thought you were going to find some people to party with? It'd probably be easier to find someone while not sitting all alone outside." Itachi's careless voice breaks into the blonde's thoughts. Looking up at the raven, Deidara gets to his feet, intensely examining the most attractive man he had ever seen for just a moment longer than he needed to. He then takes a deep breath to prepare himself for his next words.

  
"We're done," Deidara states, his voice grave with finality. Itachi looks down at Deidara, expression unchanged.

  
"I don't understand. There has been nothing but business between us." The raven recollects, Deidara feeling his chest tighten even more. Was that really what the raven thought?

  
"Then it'll be easy for me to walk away. Goodbye, Itachi Uchiha, hm." Deidara drops his gaze, turning and making his way down the streetlight-lit sidewalk. He was oblivious to the coldness of his rain-soaked clothes, the pain in his heart making everything else irrelevant. He could hear Itachi calling something after him, but Deidara ignores it. He couldn't turn back now, he'd already made up his mind.  
Words couldn't reach Deidara now, but a hand on his arm could. Wide-eyed, Deidara can do nothing but blink as he is spun around and comes face-to-face with a desperate looking Itachi. He was at a loss for words, the Sharingan-eyed man not giving him a chance to speak anyway as Itachi leans down and hesitantly presses his lips against Deidara's. It lasts for only a few short seconds, Itachi abruptly letting go and stepping back, unable to meet Deidara's visible blue eye.

  
"I'm sorry for the way I act. I'm just very cautious and maybe even fearful of letting people get close to me. But please, Deidara, don't leave me. I know we haven't known each other long, but I don't want to lose you." Itachi's voice drops to a heartfelt whisper. Deidara blinks, stunned silent before launching himself at the raven and hugging him tightly.

  
"Please, just trust me, Itachi. I'm not going to leave you, ever. Just tell me... do you love me, hm?" Deidara asks, pulling back from his hug slightly to watch the raven's expression. Itachi shifts uneasily, appearing rather uncomfortable, still not meeting the blonde's eye. Deidara simply laughs at the Uchiha's expense, shaking his blonde head and pressing himself back against the taller man in a tight hug.

  
"You don't have to say it, you didn't deny it anyway, hn..." Deidara trails off with a snicker, hearing an annoyed huff from Itachi. After a moment of silence between the two, Itachi hesitantly wraps his arms back around the blonde, much to Deidara's delight. The blonde can't help but grin against Itachi's chest as the raven sighs and seems to relax slightly, resting his head atop Deidara's. Shutting his eyes, Deidara relishes the embrace, wishing for it to never end.


	6. A Crazy Car Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter six! There's some hinting towards sexual themes but nothing too bad.

"Shall we head home?" Itachi asks as he pulls away from the embrace, much to Deidara's disappointment. The blonde glances back at Nite Lyfe, able to see the flashing lights and hear the music even though they were a good distance away. His blue eye trail to the black Cadillac parked across the street and to the car keys hanging from Itachi's pocket before finally his eye lands on the raven's face.

"Yeah, let's go, hm," Deidara agrees, famous smirk suddenly appearing on his face as he lunges forward, grabbing the keys from Itachi's pocket and darts off towards the car. Laughing, the blonde looks back over his shoulder at Itachi who was now angrily walking after him.

"Deidara." Itachi warns, voice heavy with threat. The blonde simply winks before unlocking the car and slipping into the driver's seat. He mumbles incoherently to himself as he struggles to put the key in the ignition and start the car up. Deidara grins as the engine roars to life, his glory being killed a moment later when Itachi opens the door.

"I forgot to lock that, didn't I, hm?" Deidara remarks sheepishly under the raven's Sharingan glare.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Itachi asks sharply, making Deidara wince. The blonde just couldn't help it, the soft side of Itachi a moment ago had made him overly happy and hyper.

"I wasn't actually going to drive off, I'm not that bad, hn..." Deidara defends himself, Itachi not buying a word of it and continuing to glare. Deidara sighs, grabs Itachi's hand and presses his lips to it, surprised that he doesn't pull away.

"Just let me drive home! Come on, hnn!" Deidara pleads, hopefully tightening his grip on Itachi's hand. The blonde gives the Sharingan-eyed raven puppy eyes, trying to add to his case. Itachi's harsh glare slowly subsides and he sighs, Sharingan retracting back to show his jet black eyes.

"Driving is a bit more difficult than you seem to think. I don't relish the thought of my Caddy with new dents," Itachi says firmly, Deidara sighing in disappointment. The blonde drops his head and releases a depressed sigh, looking very emo right there in his punky clothes.

"Scoot up," Itachi orders, making Deidara look up in confusion. Nonetheless, the blonde scoots up in the seat, not wanting to deny the Uchiha seeing as he had already seemed to put the other into a foul mood. Deidara watches in amusement as the raven manages to slide into the seat behind him, the blonde now positioned in between Itachi's legs. Deidara, surprisingly for him, feels a little uneasy as Itachi shuts the door. It wasn't that Deidara was uncomfortable being pressed against the Uchiha, it was more along the lines of that Itachi was in the dominant position, as he always seemed to be. Deidara had never been a submissive and didn't want to be, although it was rather clear that Itachi would never be a submissive...

"Drive," Itachi whispers rather huskily into Deidara's ear, his warm breath and closeness sending a stream of electricity down the blonde's spine. Mind on nothing but the raven behind him and driving, Deidara watches as Itachi takes his hand and leads it to the shifter. Following Itachi's non-verbal instructions, Deidara shifts the car into drive and steps on the gas. He immediately yelps as they surge forward with a loud thrum of the engine. They come to jolting stop then, Deidara opening his eyes that he wasn't aware he had closed to see Itachi's foot on the brake.  It is then that he notices a dull vibration against his back, the sound of low chuckling reaching his ears.  He huffs in irritation, promptly shoving Itachi's foot off the brake with own and pulling out of the parking lot at a less sporadic rate.

 

"Slow down a bit," Itachi begins as they roll down the road, "there's a speed bump so-" His words are cut short as Deidara instead steps on the gas more, hitting the speed bump and sending them violently over it.  He carelessly laughs, taking pleasure in the grunt he had managed to pull out of the Uchiha.

 

"Live a little, hm!" Deidara grins, keeping his eyes on the road as he slows to a stop at a stoplight.  The raven shifts uncomfortable behind him, Deidara about to ask if something was wrong when he feels the answer poking his lower back.  Instead of uneasiness or embarrassment, an overwhelming sense of accomplishment fills the blonde.  He had managed to make the introverted, stoic raven to not only put up with him, but actually feel attraction for him.  Silently reveling in his victory, Deidara continues the drive home, purposefully aiming for the bumps in the road so as to put excess pressure on Itachi's erection.  The restrained moans he manages to pull from the Uchiha thanks to his efforts succeed in turning him on as well.

 

Reaching Itachi's home and parking, Deidara grunts in discomfort, pants feeling far too tight as he steps out of the car and stretches.  It's short lived though, as a hand yanks Deidara back into the car,  A pair of lips meet his as Itachi pulls him on top of himself in the passenger seat.  Deidara immediately responds, the urgency of the kiss making him want to show the raven who was boss.  While still keeping his lips locked with Itachi's, the blonde slides a hand down the side of the seat, locating the lever and laying the seat back.

 

With himself now in the far more dominant position, Deidara slips his hands into Itachi's hair, continuing to fight for dominance and only breaking for seconds at a time for air.  He smoothly removes the ponytail that held the raven's hair back, being sure to keep his hand-mouths closed as he runs his hands through Itachi's long black hair, savouring the glorious sensation.

 

Two hands suddenly grasping his ass makes the blonde yelp, Itachi seizing the moment and becoming the dominant one in the kiss, tongue slipping through into Deidara's mouth.  Deidara pulls back then, partly for air but mainly to glare at the Uchiha whose Sharingan was in plain sight as he smirks at the blonde.  Deidara narrows his eyes and promptly leaves the car, red faced with anger as he heads into the house without looking back.  He kicks off his shoes and makes his way to the living room, frustrated thoughts roaming through his head.

 

There was no way he was going to play submissive.  He'd been with girls and guys alike, but he had ALWAYS been the dominant.  A fact that he didn't want to change.

 

With a new set of stubborn determination running through him, Deidara plops down on the couch, putting his feet up on the ottoman and sighing.  Some relaxing TV and then bed sounded nice.  Hitting the power button, he flinches as a girl's screaming voice reaches his ears.  The blonde spams the volume down button, recalling that they had left off on the horror channel.  Starting to mindlessly flip through the channels, Deidara pays no attention to Itachi who had come and joined him on the couch.  However, when the raven puts an arm around him and pulls him against his chest, Deidara places his hand on the other's leg and has the hand mouth bite down harshly.  Itachi immediately jerks away, glaring at the blonde who pretends to be engrossed in the TV.

 

"Stop sending me mixed messages!"  Itachi growls, clearly frustrated.  Deidara glances lazily over at him, blue eye steadily taking in the provoked Uchiha.

 

"I don't fancy being submissive, I want to be the cuddle-r, not the cuddle-e, hm." Deidara informs Itachi, for once being the one to keep his head.  The taller Uchiha gets up and starts to walk off,  pausing before leaving and not looking back.

 

"I need your answer, Deidara, right here and now.  Can you manage being a submissive, or can you manage better off without me altogether?" Itachi drops the final question, Deidara sitting up as a wave of anxiety floods through him.  Life without Itachi?  No, he couldn't handle living without Itachi again.  Being submissive though?  ...The thought made him sick.

 

"I-Itachi, I-I..." Deidara stutters, mentally cursing as his voice shakes, just as his hands were.  The raven turns and blinks at the sight of the disheveled blonde who seemed near to a breakdown.  "I-Itachi, I don't ever want to be without out you.  But, being a submissive sounds just... terrifying, hm." Deidara finishes in a strained voice before laying back into the couch, eyes squeezed shut and fists clenched at his sides.

 

Deidara thought the heavy silence would crush the living life out of him.  A sigh and soft footsteps towards him breaks the silence, the blonde feeling the couch sink slightly as Itachi joins him once again.  Cool arms wrap around him, pulling him against Itachi's chest as before.  The blonde opens his blue eyes, gazing up at the Uchiha who smiles softly down at him.  Just the raven's beautiful and rare smile warms him up inside.

 

"I don't want you to worry, I'm not going to force you into anything.  How about we make a compromise?  If I don't make you be a strong submissive and let you have some control time to time, will you not fret quite so much?" itachi offers, Deidara fighting back a smile in spite of himself.  He turns onto his side and buries his head into the raven's chest, inhaling deeply as the other man plays with his blonde hair.

 

"I guess I'll take you up on that.  Oh, and sorry about killing the mood in the car earlier, hm..." Deidara apologizes sheepishly, looking away.  Itachi simply chuckles softly, tucking a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear.

 

"You know, I was going to take a shower in a little while... You could always make it up to me."  The raven offers with a sly smirk, the words smoothly rolling off his tongue.  Deidara shivers slightly from desire and slightly from fear.  Itachi, somehow managing to pick up on this adds, "But don't worry, I promise I won't go all the way if you don't want me too... But you could just let me try."  Deidara's eye widens as his former words are thrown back at him, surprised that the raven listened so well when he always seemed miles away.

 

"Hn, I guess we'll just see, won't we?  In a little while that is, hm."  Deidara smirks, turning his attention back to the TV and giving nothing away as he remains snuggled up against Itachi.  The raven shifts uncomfortably, a still visible issue in his pants only making Deidara's smirk grow.  He would make the excited Uchiha wait just awhile longer... It was more fun that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a lemon!! This is a warning to those of you who do not enjoy them to skip the next chapter xP


	7. The First Time United

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the lemon chapter you all have been begging for! XD No likey, no read-y! Enjoy (;

The current show ends before too long, Deidara stretching and purposefully letting one of his hands fall on Itachi's still slightly firm member. He rubs his thumb along the tip of it through the raven's pants, smirking when a delicious shiver runs through Itachi's body.

"Have you been hard this whole time? Do I turn you on that much, hm?" Deidara teases, only to be shoved back and kissed furiously as Itachi climbs on top of him. Deidara moans lightly into the intense kiss, hands clenched in the Uchiha's black locks which were still free of their ponytail. Their tongues battle it out, Itachi once again winning dominance, only Deidara doesn't break the session this time.

The pair parts for air where necessary, the make-out session continuing with Itachi's hands beneath Deidara's shirt, admiring the blonde's toned body. Wanting more, Deidara thrusts his hips upwards into Itachi's, their throbbing members colliding through the now nuisance clothing. The action causes both males to moan aloud at the sensation, looking at each other and panting.

"Can I interest you in a shower now?" Itachi offers once he gains enough air back to speak. Deidara smirks, removing one of his hands from the raven's hair and slowly trailing it down the other male's chest instead. Any uncertainty he'd had was gone, overthrown by the lust coursing through his body.

"I'd be delighted, hm~" Deidara purrs, looking up at Itachi who was clearly trying to control himself at this point. Deidara wanted him to lose that control. Rolling out from under the Uchiha, he starts off towards the bathroom, swaying his hips lightly as he goes. Just before leaving the raven's line of sight, he winks and chuckles before sprinting the resting of the way to the bathroom, knowing Itachi would be along before very long at all.

The mischievous blonde locks the bathroom door behind him, making quick work of his clothes. Self-consciousness was an unknown concept to him. A polite knock on the door prompts Deidara to crack it open ever so slightly, hiding his naked form from view. He eyes the Uchiha coolly before making a 'tsk tsk' sound.

"I'm afraid I can't let you in. There are no clothes allowed in this bathroom, hm. Try again later." Deidara winks as he shuts the door once more. He hears shuffling on the other side of the door, presumably an undressing Itachi. Or should he say preferably... The blonde can't help but smirk, submissive or not, he was going to finally see the raven in all his glory. The thought made him want to drool.

"I'm presentable now," Itachi calls smoothly to Deidara, who practically flings the door open. Both young males say nothing at first, too busy eying one another up. Itachi was just as breath-taking as Deidara had imagined. His paleness didn't bother Deidara once bit; it would just make it easier for him to leave his mark on the Uchiha's skin. His blue eyes trail lower, down Itachi's chest to his light abs, and then even lower. He was larger than Deidara had expected, perhaps a bit larger than himself, not that he'd ever admit it.

Deidara could have eyeballed the Uchiha all night, but said man clearly had other ideas as he tilts Deidara's head up with one hand and forcible kisses him. The blonde moans as Itachi slips his tongue into his mouth and sensually rubs their tongues together. Hands in the raven's hair, the blonde mentally compliments Itachi's performance with this, despite his inexperience. Had the raven perhaps done some online research on this? Deidara's thoughts are cut short as Itachi's arms that were around his waist tighten, drawing their bodies as close as was possible. A rotation of Deidara's hips rub their hardened erections together, the pair breaking the kiss to elicit lustful moans.

"How about... that shower, now?" Itachi speaks between his panting, an also panting Deidara nodding. The blonde follows Itachi into the shower, sighing in content as the warm water cascades down over his body. His attention returns to Itachi as the Uchiha reaches up and removes the hair tie from his blonde hair.

"God, I love that hair of yours," Itachi murmurs, taking the initiative and pressing their bodies together once more, his hands in the blonde hair he had just complimented. "And it's interesting that the carpet matches the curtains..." Itachi adds in a low, husky voice that sends a shiver down Deidara's spine. Blushing, Deidara stops the raven from saying anything further by slipping his hand down to Itachi's erect member and putting his hand mouth to good use.

"Sh-shit," Itachi shudders, Deidara smirking as the raven's weight leans into him. He moves his hand farther down Itachi's shaft, savouring the delicious groans he manages to pull out of the raven. After another minute, Itachi drags his hands out of Dediara's hair and uses them to remove Deidara's hand from his dick, refusing to be the one to cum first.

"Do you like these now for more than just scientific reasons, hm?" Deidara asks with a smirk, raising both hands in front of the raven's face with their tongues sticking out. Itachi answers by kissing one of them briefly before grabbing Deidara's wrists and spinning the blonde around.

"I certainly do. But there's something else I'm more interested in right now." Itachi speaks lustfully into Deidara's ear, nibbling on his earlobe. The blonde shivers at the words and passionate touches. He shuts his eyes and focuses on enjoying himself as Itachi sucks on his neck and begins to trail his hands down Deidara's body that was sleek with water. One hand finds its way to the blonde's erection and begins to lightly pump it, Deidara grunting and trying to thrust better into the raven's hand.

So intent on the actions stimulating his hardened length, Deidara doesn't notice the other hand moving down his ass until a finger is inserted into his tight warmth. He immediately tenses at the foreign feeling, only not pulling away because of the pleasant sensations still filling his erection.

"If you don't want to go through with this right now, I won't force you." Itachi informs Deidara in a surprisingly gentle voice. Deidara ponders it for a moment, but the thought of pleasing the raven in a way no one ever had overrides any doubt he had.  To answer Itachi, he leans farther down on the finger intruding his opening.  Getting the message, the raven continues on, using the water as a lubricant as he slides in a second finger and begins to stretch Deidara's tight opening as gently and thoroughly as he can.  All the while, he continues his light pumping of Deidara's warm organ, being careful to not let the other man climax.

"Are you ready?"  Itachi asks once he's thoroughly stretched the blonde, removing his fingers.  The blonde visibly hesitates now, looking down and blushing.

"Do you have any lube anywhere, hm?"  Deidara asks, wanting to take as much precaution as possible to make this as painless as possible for himself.  While he certainly wasn't a big baby, he preferred to avoid pain where possible.  Seeming to understand this, Itachi nods and steps out of the shower only to return a moment later with said bottle.  The raven lubes up his member extensively before putting the bottle on the shelf within the shower that held shampoo and conditioner and such.

"You sure about this?" Itachi asks once more to be certain as he positions himself at Deidara's opening.  The blonde nods, not trusting his voice at that moment. biting his lip as Itachi starts pushing him.  He moves his hands backward onto Itachi's upper thighs, clenching the skin there as he whimpers at the invasion.  At last the raven stops with a moan, fully sheathed within the blonde's tight warmth.  Deidara shudders at the painful and strange sensation.  He begins to ease up a bit as Itachi runs his hand along the blonde's member, lips pressed to the back of Deidara's neck, biting and sucking.

"Move, hnn."  Deidara pants as the pain ebbs away slightly.  Itachi responds instantly, clearly having been waiting for permission.  He starts off slow, never pulling entirely out before sliding back in.  Deidara quickly grows frustrated, feeling like there was something deeper inside that the raven needed to hit.

"Mmh, faster, hm!"  Deidara pleads, not having to see Itachi to know that the raven was smirking.  Itachi moves his hands to Deidara's hips, pulling completely out before slamming back in all at once.  The impact thrusts the blonde forward, Deidara only not hitting the wall since he puts his hands up to catch himself.  He moans loudly at the ferocity with which Itachi was now pounding into him, clenching the wall with his hands.  The raven hits something inside of him that nearly makes him climax right then and there.

"Right there, 'Tachi, hnn~"  Deidara pants out needily, seeing red as Itachi pounds into the sacred spot over and over again.  He could no longer control his mewling moans, feeling his climax quickly approaching.  Itachi seems to notice this, snaking a hand around to Deidara's neglected member, roughly pumping it as he continues on at full speed.  Deidara shudders, body overcome with ecstasy from all the stimulation.

"I-Itachiii!"  Deidara groans out as he reaches his peak, releasing with a pant.  Itachi finishes but a moment later with a low growl, biting down sharply on the blonde's neck.  Feeling over spent, Deidara nearly collapses but Itachi holds him up, pulling out of the blonde at last.  The pair pants, taking a minute to come down from their high.

"Damn, hm..." Deidara blinks, finally regaining himself and turning around to face the Uchiha who genuinely smiles and places a light kiss on the blonde's lips.

"I think you make a fine submissive," The smile quickly turns into a smirk, Deidara huffing in annoyance and looking away.  The raven chuckles at his blonde lover, shaking his head.

"How about we clean up and head to bed?  It's late."  Itachi asks, not waiting for a response as he grabs the shampoo and steps behind Deidara, lathering up his hair.  The blonde mutters something the raven can't comprehend, but eases up at the affectionateness with which the Uchiha continued to wash him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later on that night, Deidara slides into Itachi's bed beside him, contentedly cuddling up against the raven's side as the other wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer.  The blonde sighs happily, resting his head on Itachi's chest and listening to his steady heartbeat.  He was sore, but he couldn't ever remember being happier than right now in his entire life.  Nor had he ever been so certain of something in his entire life.  What was he so certain of?  He was certain that Itachi was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he was never going to leave the other man, no matter what.  With those warm thoughts in mind, the blonde drifts off to sleep, lulled by the sound of Itachi's steady breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd add another chapter, but I've decided to end it here. I may or may not write a sequel in the future, I've yet to decide... Anyway, thanks for reading everybody!! <3
> 
> ~Zero


End file.
